Poison & Wine
by Powder Gangers Go
Summary: 200 word drabbles for #MaiJuneMonday.
1. lonely

_LONELY_

"I don't take care of people. That's not in our relationship contract," Mai said as she finished wrapping the bandage around June's entire burned arm. It was not pretty, but Mai was morbidly fascinated by the gruesome injury. "If you need something, you get it yourself."

"You're staying with me all night and you know it," replied June with a cocky smile. Mai kept her expression blank. "You feel terrible that I got hurt."

"You jumped off of a building to tackle a firebender, getting a broken leg and a severe burn in the process. None of that makes me pity you," Mai said, crossing her arms.

June lay back on the bed. "You know you love me and you desperately want me to get better. You would be so lonely without me. Imagine how terribly lonely your life would be."

Mai had a trace of a smile in her face before she caught herself.

"I'm not ever lonely. _You_ would get lonely scratching at burn ointment and lying in bed for a week without being able to get up. I'm the hero," Mai said.

"You're the opposite of a hero, and you've always been. That's why I like you."


	2. darts

_DARTS_

"I don't drink," said Mai as June set down a cup in front of her.

"So, I got this for you for nothing." June withdrew the cup and drank it herself. She paid for it; if her date didn't want it, she would take it. "Why don't you drink? It would cure your boredom."

Mai sighed. "Because I don't like looking stupid. Obviously you do."

"Well, you'll get to know me better, sweetheart. The first two dates are filled with lies. Now is when we get honest." June raised her glass and Mai sighed yet again. It was vaguely sexy.

"I'm going to go play darts over there. You can finish those." Mai stood up and walked to the corner of the room, grabbing the darts from a man without asking. He stared at her and June laughed as he walked away.

She could not get enough of this girl. Her confidence was refreshing, and she never missed a bullseye.

June finished her drink and walked to stand beside her date.

"You don't drink at bars because you don't want to lose. How will you aim when the room is spinning?"

"I could aim in a spinning room."

"Prove it."


	3. poison

_POISON_

"What's your poison?" June asked, leaning over the bar.

It was empty, save for her and Mai. They snuck in. The place was dilapidated and old, and must have been abandoned at some point during the war. Four of the walls were scorched and rocks were crumbling beneath the marks.

"Do they even have anything left here?" Mai asked, sitting down on one of the chairs. It snapped under her and she jumped up. June laughed.

"Yeah, actually. They have a surprising selection for a ghost town." June grabbed a dusty bottle and wiped off the grit. "It's an awful selection, actually, but, still surprising."

"I'm surprised you're not dead. Are you ever _not_ drinking?" Mai asked, watching June open the bottle. She was not going to drink any of that stuff; she did not want to keel over on the ground.

"I'm always drinking because if I stop I think the collective hangover will kill me," June said earnestly, wiping two cups clean on her clothes.

Mai stared at her as she poured two of them.

"I'm not drinking that."

"Are you _scared_? Is the big bad conqueror _scared_?"

"Ugh. Give me one," Mai said, holding out her hand.


	4. reckless

_RECKLESS_

"It's not dangerous. Relax," said June.

Mai just sighed. She was not getting involved with this.

"I think that this wager is slightly ridiculous," Mai replied, staring at her girlfriend.

June was in the center of a bar table, staring at the money she lost playing Pai Sho. The money _Mai_ lost while not playing this stupid game.

"It's your money. I can leave it," June replied, to which one of her gambling buddies booed.

Mai rolled her eyes.

"Allow me to say that I deeply regret funding your gambling addiction, and I'm not going to help you until you apologize," Mai replied.

"Mai. Mai, I'm gonna get beat up or something."

"That doesn't sound like my problem." Mai shrugged. "It sounds like you're reckless and stupid and I should have chosen date night because it wouldn't have been this boring."

"I'm sorry," June begrudgingly replied.

"Alright, whatever." Mai stood up. "Put the apple on your head."

She picked up a knife.

"Don't miss on purpose. This is for your own money," said June.

"If I missed on purpose, you'd lose more than my money. You'd lose an eye."

Mai watched the faces of drunks as she threw the knife.


End file.
